1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner for multi purpose use in which the main body of the cleaner is removably mounted in the frame portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general upright vacuum cleaner cleans a wide area such as a floor or a carpet, by forcibly suctioning dust and dirt entrained within air that is drawn in by suction force generated inside the main body of the vacuum cleaner.
As shown in FIG. 1, a general conventional vacuum cleaner comprises a nozzle assembly 12 mounted in the bottom part of the main body 11 of the vacuum cleaner to move along an area to be cleaned, such as a floor or carpet. Inside the main body 11, an upper part comprising a dust collecting chamber (not shown) includes a dust bag (not shown in FIG. 1), and a lower part includes a motor driving chamber 30 where a motor is mounted. The dust collecting chamber is shut by a dust cover 10, as shown.
Above the main body 11 is mounted a handle portion 13 for pushing or pulling the vacuum cleaner, including the nozzle assembly 12 over the surface to be cleaned. On one side of the main body 11, an on/off switch 15 is disposed.
In the above structure, when the motor is driven by manipulation of the on/off switch 15, a strong suction force is generated in the nozzle assembly 12, and thereby air, including entrained dust and dirt, is removed from the area to be cleaned around the nozzle assembly 12 and is suctioned into the main body 11.
The air drawn into the nozzle 12 passes through the dust bag in the dust collecting chamber of the main body 11 and the motor driving chamber 30, through a grill unit mounted between the dust collecting chamber and the motor driving chamber 30. Here, the dust entrained in the air is collected in the dust bag, and the air is discharged to the outside through a discharging grill 40, after passing through the motor driving chamber 30.
After the cleaning work has been completed, if the dust collecting chamber becomes filled with a predetermined amount of dust, a user can separate the dust cover 10 and replace the full dust bag with a new dust bag to continue use of the vacuum cleaner.
However, the above-described structure of a general upright vacuum cleaner has several problems, such as the following.
General upright vacuum cleaners are usually used for cleaning a wide area such as a floor or a carpet. Therefore, when the area to be cleaned is narrow or has obstacles, such as a projection or a doorsill, conventional upright vacuum cleaners are inefficient to use.
Further, the main body portion of general conventional upright vacuum cleaners is not removable. As a result, upright vacuum cleaners comprising an integral dust collector are somewhat bulky.
Still further, for cleaning a narrow area or an area having obstacles, a user needs to additionally prepare and have ready a variety of auxiliary brushes or accessories for a vacuum cleaner, or is required to buy a separate small vacuum cleaner, which becomes quite uneconomical.